New Mysterious Guardian
by EmpheralBeauty
Summary: Re-made: Bel, Flan and Squalo were sent to get the new member of the Varia and Xanxus to them to keep there identity hidden meaning not even they wont know. Liv Lambert, a childhood friend of Xanxus and was adopted (by force) by the Ninth.
1. The New Guardian, Liv

Summery: Re-made: Bel, Flan and Squalo were sent to get the new member of the Varia and Xanxus to them to keep there identity hidden meaning not even they wont know. Liv Lambert, a childhood friend of Xanxus and soon was adopted (by force) by Timoteo, the Ninth.

**Note: Poll is up, go vote!~ ^-^**

Chapter 1: The New Guardian, Liv

* * *

"VOI! Why does the boss want to see us!?" Squalo yelled at Levi.

Levi glared at him and answered simply, "He wants to see us."

As if that explained everything.

Without waiting for Squalo to retort, Levi stormed off, heading towards the boss's office.

"Ushishishi. What does he want?" Bel asked as he followed after Levi.

"VOI! I don't know!" Squalo replied. Apparently none of them knew what their temperamental boss wanted from them. They were all curious as they trudged down the hallway that led to the office where their boss had set up quarters.

As they entered the office of Xanxus, their boss, a whirring bottle of alcohol soared through the air, intent on hitting the long-haired captain, Squalo. "Shut up, scum," Xanxus roared, having heard their loud questions.

Squalo simply dodged the thrown bottle and watched as it smashed into a wall. "What did you call us here for!?" the captain asked.

Xanxus stared at the three he had called into his office. "Bel, Squalo and Fran, you will be going to Lunesta to recruit the new guardian."

"A new guardian? Ushishi. What flame?" Bel asked as a wild smirked played across his face.

"Don't know yet." Xanxus sneered. "Your job to find out."

"Ushishi. What's the present's name?"

"Liv." Xanxus handed Squalo a picture of the person they had to recruit. "He won't be expecting you."

"VOI! This picture doesn't tell us what he looks like!" Bel protested.

Fran looked at the unrevealing picture. "It's just a guy in a white cloak," he remarked in his usual monotonous voice.

Xanxus grabbed and threw another bottle at Squalo, this time hitting him. "Get out and go!"

"Boss," Luss said, turning to Xanxus as Levi did the same. "Do you know this new guardian?"

"This guardian is an old friend of mine. Now get out," Xanxus shouted, finding something else to throw at them.

Having been chased out of the boss's office with impatience, the three made their way to the field where a private jet was waiting for them, fueled and ready to take off.

They knew what their mission was, despite only having a useless picture to guide them to their target on Lunesta.

Boarding the plane efficiently, they all took their seats and prepared for take off.

As the engines started to come alive and hum, Bel spoke up, irritation in his tone, "Hey stupid frog. Do you have any idea who this person is that we're supposed to find?"

Fran sighed. "No Senpai."

Bel frowned. "Ushishi. Yeah, the person in the picture is wearing a stupid white cloak."

"Senpai, it's probably to ensure his identity can't be found out," Fran suggested.

"Ushishishi." Bel paused and then grumbled, "I wonder why Boss wants to keep it a secret even to us."

They spent the rest of the flight in silence, each emerged in their own thoughts about the mysterious identity of the new guardian. Why all the secrets?

As the jet landed on the island of Lunesta, they exited the grounded plane and saw nothing. No one was out and about. There were no sounds of laughing or merriment. Lunesta was supposed to be a friendly and fun place to go.

"Ushishishi. It's been a long time since I've been here." Bel's smile disappeared from his expression as he realized something was deadly wrong. The silence was strange and foreboding.

"Boss said there was a massacre here," Squalo half yelled.

"Then shouldn't Liv be dead?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. Dont know."

They went into the nearest shop to look for answers and information. It was the only one that was open. The shop was empty except for one man.

Bel walked up to the man with his trademark wild smirk. "Ushishishi. Have you seen this person?" He held up the picture of Liv in a white cloak with only a soft smile showing. The boy in the picture had long dark brown hair that looked longer than Squalo's.

The man stood there for a moment, peering at the picture, before realizing who it was. "That could be Ayame, the personal and only bodyguard to the princess but it could also could be Livia switching places with Ayame." The man wasn't entirely sure.

Bel made an hmm sound as he considered this piece of new information. "Who's Ayame?"

The man smiled. "No one knows for sure. No one has met either of them in person but you might be able to find them at the castle." Then the man walked away.

With a destination in mind, the three Varia walked out of the shop and headed up towards the large castle. At the towering gates, it seemed like no one was home but they could hear bursts of laughter coming from inside the castle.

Exchanging looks with each other on how strange this all seemed to be, they entered the castle through the open gates. It was easy to get in, probably because everyone was dead.

And in the middle of the floor, there was a girl lying on the floor. She was the one that had been laughing. Was this Ayame?

"VOI!" Squalo yelled, stopping her from laughing. "Where is Liv!?" He showed her the picture of the person they were looking for.

She broke out into laughter again, "Oh Liv…?" she called out teasingly. "Looks like you have company." She got up and twirled around, laughing like crazy. She was nuts... The laughing girl walked up the stairs and into another room, dragging along a body in a blood-stained cloak that used to be white.

"Guests?" A second voice joined hers, laughing silently. He came into view and looked at the newcomers. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked in an authoritative tone.

"Boss man wanted us to come get you," Fran answered simply.

"Hmm?" Liv descended down from the flight of carpeted stairs. "Who's this boss man?" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at them.

Instead of answering his question, Bel asked one of his own. "Ushishishi. Why are you in the castle if the royal family was killed?" A smile crossed Bel's face, growing wider as if he harbored entertaining thoughts.

Liv sighed. "Because I killed them," he answered plainly and without emotion.

The laughing girl jumped on Liv's back and exclaimed, "Don't forget me! I helped you plan everything!"

Ignoring the girl, Liv asked again, "Who is this boss of yours?"

"You're the new guardian of the Vaira group," Fran explained.

Liv stared at the frog boy even though they couldn't tell due to he was hiding his true identity. Now he understood who had sent these people. "Xanxus is still at that?" he mumbled, attempting to conceal his exasperation. "He's been at this for four years."

"VOI! You're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Squalo yelled at him.

Liv frowned in response. "I'm not going."

The girl hugging Liv growled protectively, "Nee-san is staying with me! Don't take nee-san away from me!" Then all of a sudden she burst into tears and started to cry much to Liv's annoyance but he ignored her.

"Nee-san?" the three guys asked themselves while tilting their heads. They were baffled at the term used. Nee-san meant big sister. Why was the girl calling Liv that?

"VOI!" Squalo waved his sword in the air. He was pissed at Liv's answer to not join them.

"Ushishi. Then both of you will come. You and your girlfriend," Bel decided.

Liv's face turned red with anger. "NO WAY IN HELL! AND SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled vehemently. Then in a whisper to himself, he added, "Besides I'm not gay..."

The girl giggled. Her tears had disappeared as swiftly as they had come. "I'm not Livi's girlfriend. Liv is my nee-san."

Sighing, Liv started to make his way back up stairs, dismissing the three that had been sent by Xanxus. But before he had taken two steps, Bel leapt forward and grabbed Liv by the wrists to stop him from leaving. "Ushishishi." Bel laughed before knocking Liv unconscious. He picked him up, setting him on his shoulders. Liv seemed light for a guy.

Squalo then moved in and knocked out the girl who was going to stab Bel because of what he did to Liv. He let Fran carry her.

Back in the jet, Liv woke up on someone's lap. He looked up and saw a huge smile. He frowned and sat up.

"Ushishishi, looks like the girly boy is awake."

'Girly boy?' He thought. "Where the hell are you bringing me?" he asked in annoyance.

"We're going to Italy, Liv senpai," Fran answered.

Liv bit his lip. "Don't call me senpai, idiot!"

Fran didn't respond.

"Ushishishi. Don't like frogs?" Bel asked.

"I don't like any of you," Liv retorted.

"VOI! Shut up! I'm ******** trying to sleep!" Squalo yelled.

"Ushishi. We're supposed to keep your identity hidden, but..." Bel couldn't resist the urge to know. He reached for Liv's hood that was hiding his face but Squalo moved quickly and used his sword to block Bel's reach, almost cutting off his arm.

"VOI! Trash! Boss wants his identity hidden and it'll stay that way!" he yelled.

Liv sat there in annoyance. Beside him, Ayame was still asleep. Eventually he managed to fall back asleep as well.

They arrived at the mansion soon enough. Ayame was already outside waiting for Liv.

"I'm not coming out!" Liv yelled stubbornly at the three men.

"Ushishishi. If you don't get out I'll kill you," Bel called from outside the car as he slipped his knives out.

Liv's words floated back out to them. "Then do so!" His words surprised them all.

"Bel senpai, you can't kill him," the boy with the huge frog hat said.

'Him!?" Liv thought.

Bel was mad that frog boy had told him such an obvious thing and threw a couple of knives at him. "I know that, stupid frog!" Bel turned back to Liv. "What's your flame?"

"None of your damn business!" Liv yelled back.

"Ushishishi. Boss said it was our job to find out your flame. Ushishi." Bel ducked into the car and forcefully grabbed Liv out.

Liv's hood that had hid his face slipped backward, threatening to come off and expose his face, but he reached up and pushed it back into place. "You're an idiot if you think I'll tell you."

They entered the mansion and were greeted by Levi and Lussuria.

"Oh my! Is that him?" Lussuria asked wiggling his butt. Then he noticed Ayame. "Who's the girl?"

"Lussuria senpai, this is Ayame and this is Liv." Fran pointed to each one, introducing the two newcomers.

Liv only frowned. "Where's Xanxus?"

"Oh yes! He told us to bring you to his office when you got here," Luss said and started to lead the way towards Xanxus's office with Liv following behind.

Down some hallways and rounding corners, they came upon a closed door which had a sign across it. The simple words were scrawled on the plague, reading: Boss.

Liv frowned at the door and entered while the others followed him in.

Xanxus threw a glass bottle at the first person who walked in, not even bothering to see who it was. "Trash! Didn't I say not to come back until you brou-" The rest of the words died in his throat as he noticed it was Liv who was standing at the door, covered in alcohol that had spilled from the bottle.

"Damn it, Xanxus!" Liv yelled, outraged and wet.

Xanxus smirked. "I see you're covered in alcohol like always."

Liv growled. "Shut up!" He sat down on the couch in front of Xanxus. "What the ******** was I kidnapped and brought here for!?" he demanded to know. He had been attacked, knocked unconscious, thrown against his will on a plane, transported by car, and forced into this mansion.

Levi grabbed Liv by the cloak, clearly displeased with his tone. "That's no way to talk to the boss, trash!"

Liv only smirked as he answered, "Shut up, idiot! I can talk to him any way I want!"

Xanxus reached for another glass bottle and threw it, but this time at Levi. "Liv is right, trash." Now equally as soaked as Liv, Levi released him.

Liv stood up from the couch and walked over to the window beside Xanxus. "Why am I here?" he asked again.

Xanxus took his time in answering. He took a small sip from his wine glass as his eyes flickered, watching every move Liv made. Finally, he answered, "You're the new guardian."

Liv frowned. "Xanxus, do you trust these people?" He gestured towards the frog boy, Bel, Squalo, Levi, and Luss.

Xanxus looked at his people and nodded. "Why?"

Liv reached for his hood, ready to take it off. "Because I can't stand the smell of your wine, idiot." Then he flung the hood back, revealing beautiful, long brown hair. No one in the room could tell who he was because his eyes were blind folded, but unmistakably, Liv had a girl-like appearance.

Then shock settled in as they all realized something.

Wait… was Liv actually a girl!?


	2. Shopping!

Summery: Bel, Flan and Squalo were sent to get the new member of the Varia and Xanxus to them to keep there identity hidden meaning not even they wont know. Liv Lambert, a childhood friend of Xanxus and soon was adopted (by force) by Timoteo, the Ninth.

Chapter 2: Shopping!~

* * *

"Senpai…? You're a… girl!?" Fran asked, visibly startled by the unexpected turn of events. All of them had operated based on the solid assumption that Livia was of the male gender.

"Damn it! Didn't I tell you to quit calling me senpai!" Livia glared at him as she took off the rest of her cloak. She was wearing black pants and a turquoise shirt that hugged her slim body. Offhandedly, Liv threw her cloak on Xanxus, covering up half of his head. "You stunk it up, you clean it."

"Ushishi. Boss made us think you were a boy," Bel said with a wide smile.

"Stupid, he had to." Liv glanced at him like he had lost his brain.

"Prince isn't stupid. I'm a genius."

Liv ignored him and said instead, "I'll be needing clothes."

"What happened to yours?" Xanxus asked as he handed her his wallet.

Her look turned scalding and she glared at the men who were on the other side of the room. "Ask the people who knocked me out."

"VOI! You weren't going to come!" Squalo yelled in his own defence. In his mind, they had all been justified in using force to subdue Liv.

"Shut up! You're annoying!"

"VOI!" Hot-headed, Squalo swung his sword up and around in a majestic sweep of strength and prowess.

Xanxus was not impressed, and he threw his glass of wine at him, watching as the fragile glass soared through the air and the way the dark liquid sloshed out of the brim. "Shut up trash."

"Ushishi. Boss's girlfrie-"

In unison, Liv and Xanxus both picked up things and threw them at Bel.

"Liv is my sister, scum," Xanxus explained with a scowl.

Everyone in the room went silent until Bel laughed, recovering fast from the hits. "Ushishi. A sister?"

"Well..." Liv tilted her head. "Step."

Before the rest of the group could question him any further, Xanxus issued an order, "Squalo, your new mission is to take Liv shopping."

Liv's eyes widened at the command and she reacted by grabbing Xanxus's hair. "I don't need a ******** babysitter!" she yelled into his ear.

Indignant, Squalo joined into the fray. "VOI! I don't want to babysit her either!" He waved his sword around violently.

"Shut up!" Xanxus shouted, making his voice heard above the din. He turned to Liv and explained, "It's to make sure you don't run off."

Liv crossed her arms. "Fair enough, however, anyone but him." She glared at Squalo. "I can't stand his yelling."

Xanxus glowered at them but relented. "Fine. Bel and Fran will go with you then."

"Kaching." Bel was pissed. "No way am I going anywhere with that frog!"

Xanxus pulled out his gun, his eyes serious. "Get going," he growled. He was about to pull the trigger and shoot but everyone escaped quickly from the room. Only Liv stayed, unafraid.

She smirked as Xanxus pointed the gun at her, pressing it against her forehead. "Gonna do it?" she asked.

After a few seconds, Xanxus tucked his gun away. "Get going," he growled.

"Fine." Liv grabbed her cloak and swung it around her shoulders, pulling up her hood to hide her face again.

"Hey! Peasant! Why do you insist on keeping your identity hidden?" Bel asked, but the way he had said the words made his question sound more like a demand.

"Hmm?" Liv looked up, her hood effectively hiding her expressions from her two companions. Bel walked by her side, taller than her so that Liv had to look up to see his face. Fran occupied her other side and he was an inch or two taller than her as well. "Do you want to know who I am?" she asked.

"Bel-senpai, Boss said to keep it hidden," Fran reminded.

"Hey!" Liv yelled, looking back at the frog. "It's my choice if I want it hidden or not! Xanxus has no say in it!"

"Ushishishi. Boss is pretty soft on you. How long have you known him?"

She frowned. "You ask too many questions but I've known him ever since I was five."

"Liv senp-" Fran was about to say something but before he could finish, Liv planted her fist in his face.

"How many times have I told you!? NO SENPAI!" Her angry voice carried far so that others on the street also heard her and they turned around to glance at her curiously.

"Sorry senp- Liv-san."

She frowned. "Just Liv!"

"Ushishi. Have something against frogs… Liv?"

Liv fell silent. None of them could possibly know but she did have something against frogs, just not against Fran himself.

Traveling down the path, they walked into the nearest store. The store was small but comfy, decorated with modesty. Racks of clothing lined the interior in neat rows of five. Striped shirts were everywhere. Liv stared and knew that this must be Bel's favorite store. The striped shirt designs were a dead giveaway.

Bel moved through the store with familiarity. "Try this on," he said handing her a few clothes he had picked.

Liv looked down into the bag and frowned. "They're all striped."

"Ushishi. Of course."

She handed the bag back to him. "Something else," she said.

"One shirt like mine. Ushishishi." His smile became bigger.

She frowned. "Why do you keep insisting on a striped shirt for me?"

"I like them," he said simply as he shrugged.

Liv sighed, giving in slightly. "Fine just one."  
It's useless either way, she thought. No matter what she said he would still make her get it anyway.

"Liv-san," Fran began. "Would you wear plain colors?"

"Yeah… why?"

He handed her a couple of male clothes. "Here. I think these would suit you."

Bel shoved a striped shirt in her face. "Here, this one as well. Now go try them on."

The changing rooms were small stalls located at the very back. Liv brushed back the heavy curtains, taking the clothes into an unoccupied room. There was a full length mirror mounted to the wall and she sighed as she looked at the shirt Bel had picked out for her. It matched his; the shirt itself was knee length long. There was also a tank top which she didn't mind too much.

Liv took off her cloak, and then she proceeded to strip off her shirt and pants. Lastly she unwrapped the blindfold from around her eyes. Undressed, she slipped on the striped shirt. The fabric felt smooth and cool against her skin and as she glanced at the mirror at her reflection. She realized the shirt was her color, complementing her pretty features. Next, she put on the black shorts.

"Liv-san!" Fran yelled from outside the stall. "Come out when you're done. Bel senpai wants to see you in the shirts."

Liv growled, putting the blindfold back on and walked out.

"Liv-san..." Fran blinked at her, not really knowing what to say. Her shirt was so long that she looked like she was wearing only a shirt and nothing else. "Liv-san, you're wearing just a shirt…"

"No froggie," she answered, lifting up the corner of her long shirt a little ways to let him have a peak. "I have shorts underneath."

"Ushishishi," was the only thing Bel said.

Liv went back into the dressing room to take off her clothes and try on another set that Fran had picked out. The froggie had chosen a plain indigo t-shirt which she slipped on. Then she pulled on a pair of black pants. Satisfied with the selection, Liv quickly changed out of everything until she was once again dressed in her old clothes. She slung her cloak on, put on her blindfold and then she walked out of the stall.

"I'm done. Let's go." Liv walked over to the cashier. After the cashier had tallied everything, she told the group that the stuff had all come out to six hundred dollars. Liv felt her jaw drop in surprise. How had it come out to that much?

"Ushishishi," Bel laughed.

She frowned at him. "What did you do?"

"Ushishi. I put extra girly stuff in the bag."

"Girly? Damn it," she yelled at him. "I'm supposed to be a boy! You're gonna blow my cover! And Xanxus is gonna kill me..."

"Ushishi. Wear them around the mansion.

Liv ignored his suggestions and turned back to the cashier. "Can you get out all the girly stuff he put in there?" she asked. The cashier simply nodded and started to sort through all the stuff.

"Hey!" Bel complained.

"Shut up. There's no way I'm buying six hundred dollars worth of stupid stuff."

"Ushishi. Then Fran will buy them," Bel said pointing to the spaced out frog.

She shook her head. "No."

"That will be one hundred and fifty dollars," the cashier smiled.

Liv nodded and took out Xanxus's credit card and pressed the four digit number onto the terminal pad. As the transaction went through, Liv said to Bel and Fran, "Let's go." Walking out of the store, she added, "I have one more stop to make. You're free to leave."

"Ushishishi. Boss would kill us if we left."

"Bel senpai's right. Boss would kill us," Fran said with a finger up.

"Hmm." Liv smirked. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

The two boys said nothing, confirming Liv's suspicions. Bel looked indignant at her accusation but did not come up with a retort.

"Thought so," Liv murmured smugly after a moment had passed.

"Liv senpai-" Fran began but she kicked him. She managed to send Fran sprawling onto the ground, but in the process, somehow her long, flowing cloak got caught around her own two feet, making her stumble and then trip as well. She fell to the ground and winced.

"Liv-san, you shouldn't have done that," Fran said calmly, getting up from the ground, obviously showing no pain.

"Ushishi. Peasant trips over her own cloak." Bel bent down and effortlessly picked Liv up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled kicking him but he just ignored her. "Hey! Didn't you hear me! I said put me down!"

"Bel senpai, you should do as she says," Fran cautioned. "Xanxus might do something." Fran had a point.

"Ushishishi. Where does the peasant want to go next?" Bel asked with a wild smirk.

Liv growled in response. "Nowhere with you!" She continued kicking and hitting his back.

Finally, Bel relented and set her down. "Ushishi. You're feisty," he said, amused.

"Shut up!" Liv made off in a different direction, steadily walking away. "Damn it."

"Ushishi. What is it?"

"Bel senpai, I think you brought her to a place she wasn't going to."

"Ushishi. She didn't want to go to a lingerie store?"

"That's not where I was going, stupid arrogant prince!" Liv yelled over her shoulder.

Bel took out his knives and pressed one against her throat. "Say that again."

"Gonna kill me?" she smirked, unafraid. Her beautiful eyes met his as she repeated her words again, annunciating each word and daring him to do something about it. "Stupid... arrogant... prince."

"Bel senpai, remember, if you kill her, boss man will kill you."

Bel frowned and released her. "Lucky peasant."

Liv shrugged and made her way across the street, directly into a store with lots of coats.

Bel and Fran followed after, wondering why she was in a coat store.

Liv walked up to the cashier. "Cloaks," she said simply.

The man looked up from what he was doing and peered at her. "Ah… yes. It's been awhile since anyone has ordered a cloak." He smiled and went to the back of his store.

A few minutes later he came out with a box. "Here." He handed her the large box. "Pick some out."

Liv took out a few different types, looking for one that would suit her. There were pink cloaks, purple cloaks, blue cloaks, black cloaks, and white cloaks of all shapes and sizes but none of them caught her eye. "Do you have cloaks like mine?" she asked after she had no luck with the box.

The man examined her cloak and smiled knowingly. "No one has asked for this kind in a long time." He went to the back again and returned with two different color cloaks in his arms.

"Ushishi. Peasant is picky about his cloaks."

"I have to have the right one."

"Liv senp... san what type of cloak do you need?" Fran caught himself at the last second and made sure he didn't make the mistake of calling her senpai.

Liv smirked. At least the frog was learning. She said instead, "I'm looking for a thick cloak with no opening. The only way to take it off is either by cutting it open or pulling it off like a zipless sweatshirt." She looked at the two different cloaks in the shop owner's arms: blood red and french pink.

"Ushishi. You should pick the red," Bel suggested as his grin grew bigger. "Right, Frog boy?"

Fran looked at the two cloaks. "Senpai, I think the pink would fit her well."

Liv sighed. "You both need to learn your colors. This is french pink and the other is blood red." She reached over and felt the inside of the cloak. "Silk?"

The shop owner nodded. "It fits the description of what you want. Silk is on the inside not the outside. They both have it."

She smiled, pleased. "How much?"

"One fifty each."

"Hmm… cheaper than mine. I'll take them."

Bel smiled, "Ushishi."

"Shut up."

Liv bought the cloaks and they left the shop.

"LIVIANNA!" Xanxus yelled from his office, his booming voice carrying through the mansion.

"Ushishi. Someone's in trouble," Bel said with a huge smile.

Liv shrugged, not really caring. "So what?" she retorted as she walked off to Xanxus's office.

Opening the door without knocking, Liv stormed in and demanded, "What do you want?"

Levi was standing beside Xanxus's desk, pouring him a drink.

"Here, these are for you." Xanxus handed her a Varia uniform and a couple of boxes with a ring.

"Thanks," Liv said, taking the items and leaving.

She walked up to her room which Levi had shown her briefly before. The room was very large and grand. There was an elegant bathroom on one side along with tons of other things in her room.

Liv sighed. Xanxus had sent Ayame back to the castle for a month or so, leaving Liv alone for the time being. She took off her cloak but left on her black blindfold.

As she moved about the room, she noticed a bag on her bed. Walking over to her bed, she opened the bag and much to her surprise there was stuff from that lingerie store. Automatically she knew who had bought these.

Grabbing the bag, she dashed out her room. In the hallway, Liv spotted Squalo coming out from his room. "Hey loud shark person!" she called. "Where's the stupid prince?"

"VOI! Don't call me that and he's in his room!"

"Where's his room?" she asked in a bored tone.

Lussuria appeared and put his hand on her shoulders. "I'll show you Liv-chan."

She nodded and followed him.

"How do you like it here so far, Liv-chan?" Lussuria asked with a bit of curiosity.

"... Some people here are annoying."

He smiled. "You'll get used to it. By the way, why do you want to see Bel-chan?"

She frowned. "I think these stupid things are his doing."

Lussuria looked inside the bag. "This seems like Bel," he agreed.

They stopped at a door. "I'm guessing this is his room."

"Yep!~" Luss sang. He knocked on the door and Bel opened it.

"Yes peasants?" Bel's smirk went wider.

Liv threw the bag at him. "Take these back! I don't need them."

"Ushishi. I got them so you could wear them."

"No way!" Liv exclaimed and without a look back, she walked back up to her room.

* * *

Another chappie!~

**Reviews**

Bloody Angel's Death Rose - Im glad you still like this story (: And heres another chapter!~

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow ^^ and dont forget about the poll**


	3. Al Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt

Summery: Bel, Flan and Squalo were sent to get the new member of the Varia and Xanxus to them to keep there identity hidden meaning not even they wont know. Liv Lambert, a childhood friend of Xanxus and soon was adopted (by force) by Timoteo, the Ninth.

Note: Only three vote? Well hurry up and vote because it will affect this story on who you want Liv to end up with ^w^

Chapter 3: All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt

* * *

Liv forced Squalo to sit down while she did his hair. He growled and complained, obviously not approving one bit but somehow this was out of his hands to stop her.

She continued brushing the long-haired captain's silky hair; she liked that she had control. "Your hair is soft," she said smiling.

"VOI!" he yelled, beginning his squirming again.

Liv gave his long hair a sharp tug, making him stop his loud, raucous yelling. "Be a little quieter," she scolded gently as she pulled his hair into a high pony tail, leaving some of it in the front to hang loose.

"Voi!" Squalo yelled under his breath, impatient. "Are you done yet!?" He managed to keep his voice down this time.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now you better not take it out," she warned as she looked at her handiwork. It quite suited Squalo.

"Whatever." He retorted as he got up from the couch and left the room, leaving his hair up.

"Ushishi. Maybe the peasant should do my hair."

Liv turned to glare at Bel who stood just outside the door. "Only way your hair would look better is if I cut off those stupid bangs of yours," she answered.

Bel smiled, sauntered confidently into the room and lay down on the couch next to Liv. He was so close to her that his nose could touch hers if he moved just slightly. "Ushishi."

Liv frowned at him as she stared. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when, suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were soft against hers and surprisingly gentle.

A faint blush crept onto her cheeks and for a few moments, she was too shocked to move. Then she groaned and pushed against him, trying to get away. Bel's hand shot up and encircled her wrist, pulling her even closer to him. Liv reacted quickly and jumped on him, putting her hands around his neck. "You deserve to die!" she shouted as her grip around his neck tightened.

"You're mine now," Bel managed to gasp out through her choke-hold before Lussuria appeared and pulled Liv off him.

"Now, now," Lussuria consoled the fiery and angry Liv. "Whatever Bel did, it isn't worth killing him for."

Liv struggled against Lussuria's grasp. "Shut up! I was just… just going to hug his neck violently!"

Bel grinned as he rubbed his slightly sore neck. "Ushishi. The peasant's body felt nice."

Liv squealed indignantly and tried her hardest to get out of Lussuria's hold but he just tightened his grip on her.

"Bel, you shouldn't tease her like that," Lussuria sighed.

"VOI!" Squalo yelled walking back into the room. "What the hell is with all the yelling!?"

Fran followed behind, saying, "Bel-senpai! You woke up the boss!"

"Ushishi. It's too early to sleep."

Fran gazed at Liv and noticed her red face. "What's wrong with Liv-san?" he asked innocently.

Lussuria shrugged. "Bel did something."

"Ushishi." Bel's smile grew bigger as he recalled what he did.

Liv finally managed to escape and slip out of Lussuria's grasp. Angry, she stormed out of the room without another word to any of them.

Everyone in the room turned to the smirking prince.

"What did you do to her!?" Squalo yelled.

Bel grinned knowingly. "None of your business, you damn shark."

"VOI! It's gonna be my business if the boss finds out what you did!"

As they started to argue with each other, no one noticed Fran leaving the room to follow after Liv.

Furious at Bel, Liv stomped off to her room. A hundred questions assaulted her mind. Why did Bel kiss her? Why did he want to make her his? Why… why… why…? Questions rushed through her mind.

Throwing herself onto her large bed, she buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

"Liv-san?" Fran called out gently as he walked in to her room.

She looked up at him. "Damn it! Does anyone know how to knock!?"

"What did Bel-senpai do to you?"

Liv sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "Something I wish to forget."

Fran was about to press the matter but he spotted three boxes and a mist ring sitting on the nightstand beside Liv's bed. "Liv-san? You're a cloud user?" he asked.

"And mist."

"Both?"

She nodded. "Mist is also a form of a cloud."

"Liv-chan!~" Lussuria sang, smoothly entering her room. He smiled. "Oh, Fran's in here already. Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care," she grumbled in response.

"How about we make Bel apologize?" he suggested, trying to be the peacemaker.

She glared at him. "The next time I see him I'll make sure his head is bashed in."

"Now, now, whatever he did, I'm sure he'll say sorry."

"Hell No! What makes you fucking think I want to be anywhere near him." Liv.

"Ushishi. Prince has to teach the peasant a lesson." Bel was in her room again, having followed them all here.

Liv's face brightened as she saw him. "Get the hell out of my room!" she yelled at him, grabbing volumes of heavy books and throwing them at him.

Bel dodged them. "Shishsi." He walked away, leaving her alone… for now.

"Oh my," Lussuria said. "You're quite a violent girl."

Together, they all walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Liv wanted something small; she wasn't all that hungry. She had lost her appetite after th-that had happened…!

"Liv-san? When we first brought you here, why didn't you want to come?" Fran asked.

She looked at him. "Well, you could say I had a lot of problems at the time. I couldn't just leave and move on without solving them."

"Do you still have the problems?"

She frowned. "Now why would I tell you that?"

Fran shrugged. He was just trying to make conversation and Liv had expertly shot him down at every question.

An awkward, empty silence settled between the two.

As they entered the kitchen, Lussuria smiled and asked, "Liv-chan, do you want something to eat?"

"Something small," she answered.

"Alright. Fran, did you want something?"

"No."

Suddenly Bel appeared again. He threw one of his knives at Liv and laughed. "I want to know how strong the peasant is."

His sharp knife hit Liv right in the back, the blade sliding underneath her skin and lodging into her flesh. She reached behind and took the knife out of her back without even so much as wincing.

Seeing blood on the knife, Fran asked with concern, "Liv-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liv wiped the blood off on her cloak and threw Bel's knife in the trash.

"Hey!" Bel protested.

"Shut up!"

He started to throw more knives into her back. "Shishishi."

"Senpai!" Fran exclaimed still monotone as he picked each sharp blade out of Liv's back.

She looked at him. "Hmm...? More knives?"

"Liv-san? You didn't feel them?" Fran asked slightly shocked.

"I'm practically numb on my back."

"Why is that Liv-chan?" Lussuria asked, curious, as he worked at preparing the food.

Liv shrugged. "Don't know," she lied smoothly, even though she knew full well the real answer.

"Liv-san… How good are your illusions?"

She shrugged again. "I'm not a pro."

Bel threw another knife at her but this time the knife missed her and soared past her head. The fine wire on the knife caught her cheek and left a small cut there.

Liv turned towards Bel with a mildly surprised expression.

"Ushishi. Let's see how strong you are," Bel said.

Liv smirked in response.

Bel's body became transparent and he didn't notice what was happening until it was too late. Soon, he disappeared from sight.

"Liv-san, where did the fallen prince go?"

She smirked. "Would you like to join him?"

Fran waved his hand telling her no.

"Thought so."

"Liv-chan," Lussuria said wiggling. "You shouldn't do stuff like that."

She sighed. "He'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Where did you send him?" Lussuria asked handing her a small sandwich as a snack. When it was obvious Liv wasn't going to tell him, he left the room since he had other things to do.

Fran watched as she ate, and asked, "But what kind of a place did you send Bel-senpai?"

Liv took a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed. "I sent him to a very boring place."

"Bel-senpai gets bored easily."

"Then he might go insane."

"He already is."

Liv sweat dropped. "I know."

"POOFER!" Liv yelled at the computer screen. "God damn poofer!" She pressed a key on the keyboard to run away from the thing that was chasing her in the game.

"Ushishi. I could hear you from my room," Bel said walking in.

"Bel-senpai's right," Fran agreed, following him in.

She ignored both of them.

Without bothering to ask permission, Bel sat on her bed. "Shishi. What's the peasant playing?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Liv answered hardly paying any attention to them.

Fran noticed the bottle of wine next to her on the desk. "Liv-san, you're drinking?"

She shifted her eyes momentarily towards the frog, "Yeah." Then continued playing the game.

"That's the boss's fine wine. He's going to get mad."

Liv shrugged. "Who cares?" She turned to gaze at the two men relaxing on her bed. Her face was flushed from all the alcohol in her system. Anyone could tell she had been drinking for a while now.

"Ushishi. Peasant's drunk."

"Not completely," she argued.

"Liv-san, you shouldn't be drinking."

She turned towards the frog. "So what if I am?"

Bel walked towards her and placed a hand firmly on the lid of her laptop, pushing it down and shutting it off. "Ushishi. The peasant will amuse the prince now."

"Bel-senpai! This isn't a good idea," Fran mumbled.

Liv smiled and stood up, pulling Bel closer so she could whisper in his ear. For a moment, Bel was surprised at their proximity to each other but then he smiled as he listened to her whispered words.

"Ushishi. A drunk frog!" Then he pounced on Fran, holding him down on Liv's bed.

Liv walked slowly over to the bed where Bel had Fran pinned down. She handed him her bottle of wine.

Bel poured the fine wine down the poor defenseless frog's mouth. Fran struggled against Bel but couldn't shake him off. Some of the wine dripped out of his mouth but the rest he drunk.

As Bel was preoccupied with torturing Fran, Liv grabbed a hidden bottle from under her bed and slammed it against Bel's head, knocking him out. "And that's for earlier!" she exclaimed hotly.

Bel lost consciousness and fell forward.

Fran pushed him off and sat up groggily. "Liv-san, why did you let the fake prince do that?" His face had become slightly flushed but not as much as Liv's.

She smirked. "You were bait," she explained.

"That isn't nice, Liv-san."

Liv shrugged. "So what? I bet you would have done the same thing."

Fran picked up Bel, which seemed to be heavy for him. "I'll take Bel to his room."

"It's getting late." Liv yawned. "I'm going to go to bed too," she said and watched Fran drag Bel out of her room. Once they were both gone, Liv changed into a long purple tank top and a girl's black boxers. Then she slipped off her blindfold and lay down on her bed, falling asleep.

Liv forced Squalo to sit down while she did his hair. He growled and complained, obviously not approving one bit but somehow this was out of his hands to stop her.

She continued brushing the long-haired captain's silky hair; she liked that she had control. "Your hair is soft," she said smiling.

"VOI!" he yelled, beginning his squirming again.

Liv gave his long hair a sharp tug, making him stop his loud, raucous yelling. "Be a little quieter," she scolded gently as she pulled his hair into a high pony tail, leaving some of it in the front to hang loose.

"Voi!" Squalo yelled under his breath, impatient. "Are you done yet!?" He managed to keep his voice down this time.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now you better not take it out," she warned as she looked at her handiwork. It quite suited Squalo.

"Whatever." He retorted as he got up from the couch and left the room, leaving his hair up.

"Ushishi. Maybe the peasant should do my hair."

Liv turned to glare at Bel who stood just outside the door. "Only way your hair would look better is if I cut off those stupid bangs of yours," she answered.

Bel smiled, sauntered confidently into the room and lay down on the couch next to Liv. He was so close to her that his nose could touch hers if he moved just slightly. "Ushishi."

Liv frowned at him as she stared. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when, suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were soft against hers and surprisingly gentle.

A faint blush crept onto her cheeks and for a few moments, she was too shocked to move. Then she groaned and pushed against him, trying to get away. Bel's hand shot up and encircled her wrist, pulling her even closer to him. Liv reacted quickly and jumped on him, putting her hands around his neck. "You deserve to die!" she shouted as her grip around his neck tightened.

"You're mine now," Bel managed to gasp out through her choke-hold before Lussuria appeared and pulled Liv off him.

"Now, now," Lussuria consoled the fiery and angry Liv. "Whatever Bel did, it isn't worth killing him for."

Liv struggled against Lussuria's grasp. "Shut up! I was just… just going to hug his neck violently!"

Bel grinned as he rubbed his slightly sore neck. "Ushishi. The peasant's body felt nice."

Liv squealed indignantly and tried her hardest to get out of Lussuria's hold but he just tightened his grip on her.

"Bel, you shouldn't tease her like that," Lussuria sighed.

"VOI!" Squalo yelled walking back into the room. "What the hell is with all the yelling!?"

Fran followed behind, saying, "Bel-senpai! You woke up the boss!"

"Ushishi. It's too early to sleep."

Fran gazed at Liv and noticed her red face. "What's wrong with Liv-san?" he asked innocently.

Lussuria shrugged. "Bel did something."

"Ushishi." Bel's smile grew bigger as he recalled what he did.

Liv finally managed to escape and slip out of Lussuria's grasp. Angry, she stormed out of the room without another word to any of them.

Everyone in the room turned to the smirking prince.

"What did you do to her!?" Squalo yelled.

Bel grinned knowingly. "None of your business, you damn shark."

"VOI! It's gonna be my business if the boss finds out what you did!"

As they started to argue with each other, no one noticed Fran leaving the room to follow after Liv.

Furious at Bel, Liv stomped off to her room. A hundred questions assaulted her mind. Why did Bel kiss her? Why did he want to make her his? Why… why… why…? Questions rushed through her mind.

Throwing herself onto her large bed, she buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

"Liv-san?" Fran called out gently as he walked in to her room.

She looked up at him. "Damn it! Does anyone know how to knock!?"

"What did Bel-senpai do to you?"

Liv sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "Something I wish to forget."

Fran was about to press the matter but he spotted three boxes and a mist ring sitting on the nightstand beside Liv's bed. "Liv-san? You're a cloud user?" he asked.

"And mist."

"Both?"

She nodded. "Mist is also a form of a cloud."

"Liv-chan!~" Lussuria sang, smoothly entering her room. He smiled. "Oh, Fran's in here already. Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care," she grumbled in response.

"How about we make Bel apologize?" he suggested, trying to be the peacemaker.

She glared at him. "The next time I see him I'll make sure his head is bashed in."

"Now, now, whatever he did, I'm sure he'll say sorry."

"******** it all! No ******** way!" Liv yelled.

"Ushishi. Prince has to teach the peasant a lesson." Bel was in her room again, having followed them all here.

Liv's face brightened as she saw him. "Get the hell out of my room!" she yelled at him, grabbing volumes of heavy books and throwing them at him.

Bel dodged them. "Shishsi." He walked away, leaving her alone… for now.

"Oh my," Lussuria said. "You're quite a violent girl."

Together, they all walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Liv wanted something small; she wasn't all that hungry. She had lost her appetite after th-that had happened…!

"Liv-san? When we first brought you here, why didn't you want to come?" Fran asked.

She looked at him. "Well, you could say I had a lot of problems at the time. I couldn't just leave and move on without solving them."

"Do you still have the problems?"

She frowned. "Now why would I tell you that?"

Fran shrugged. He was just trying to make conversation and Liv had expertly shot him down at every question.

An awkward, empty silence settled between the two.

As they entered the kitchen, Lussuria smiled and asked, "Liv-chan, do you want something to eat?"

"Something small," she answered.

"Alright. Fran, did you want something?"

"No."

Suddenly Bel appeared again. He threw one of his knives at Liv and laughed. "I want to know how strong the peasant is."

His sharp knife hit Liv right in the back, the blade sliding underneath her skin and lodging into her flesh. She reached behind and took the knife out of her back without even so much as wincing.

Seeing blood on the knife, Fran asked with concern, "Liv-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liv wiped the blood off on her cloak and threw Bel's knife in the trash.

"Hey!" Bel protested.

"Shut up!"

He started to throw more knives into her back. "Shishishi."

"Senpai!" Fran exclaimed as he picked each sharp blade out of Liv's back.

She looked at him. "Hmm...? More knives?"

"Liv-san? You didn't feel them?" Fran asked slightly shocked.

"I'm practically numb on my back."

"Why is that Liv-chan?" Lussuria asked, curious, as he worked at preparing the food.

Liv shrugged. "Don't know," she lied smoothly, even though she knew full well the real answer.

"Liv-san… How good are your illusions?"

She shrugged again. "I'm not a pro."

Bel threw another knife at her but this time the knife missed her and soared past her head. The fine wire on the knife caught her cheek and left a small cut there.

Liv turned towards Bel with a mildly surprised expression.

"Ushishi. Let's see how strong you are," Bel said.

Liv smirked in response.

Bel's body became transparent and he didn't notice what was happening until it was too late. Soon, he disappeared from sight.

"Liv-san, where did the fallen prince go?"

She smirked. "Would you like to join him?"

Fran waved his hand telling her no.

"Thought so."

"Liv-chan," Lussuria said wiggling. "You shouldn't do stuff like that."

She sighed. "He'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Where did you send him?" Lussuria asked handing her a small sandwich as a snack. When it was obvious Liv wasn't going to tell him, he left the room since he had other things to do.

Fran watched as she ate, and asked, "But what kind of a place did you send Bel-senpai?"

Liv took a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed. "I sent him to a very boring place."

"Bel-senpai gets bored easily."

"Then he might go insane."

"He already is."

Liv sweat dropped. "I know."

"POOFER!" Liv yelled at the computer screen. "God damn poofer!" She pressed a key on the keyboard to run away from the thing that was chasing her in the game.

"Ushishi. I could hear you from my room," Bel said walking in.

"Bel-senpai's right," Fran agreed, following him in.

She ignored both of them.

Without bothering to ask permission, Bel sat on her bed. "Shishi. What's the peasant playing?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Liv answered hardly paying any attention to them.

Fran noticed the bottle of wine next to her on the desk. "Liv-san, you're drinking?"

She shifted her eyes momentarily towards the frog, "Yeah." Then continued playing the game.

"That's the boss's fine wine. He's going to get mad."

Liv shrugged. "Who cares?" She turned to gaze at the two men relaxing on her bed. Her face was flushed from all the alcohol in her system. Anyone could tell she had been drinking for a while now.

"Ushishi. Peasant's drunk."

"Not completely," she argued.

"Liv-san, you shouldn't be drinking."

She turned towards the frog. "So what if I am?"

Bel walked towards her and placed a hand firmly on the lid of her laptop, pushing it down and shutting it off. "Ushishi. The peasant will amuse the prince now."

"Bel-senpai! This isn't a good idea," Fran mumbled.

Liv smiled and stood up, pulling Bel closer so she could whisper in his ear. For a moment, Bel was surprised at their proximity to each other but then he smiled as he listened to her whispered words.

"Ushishi. A drunk frog!" Then he pounced on Fran, holding him down on Liv's bed.

Liv walked slowly over to the bed where Bel had Fran pinned down. She handed him her bottle of wine.

Bel poured the fine wine down the poor defenseless frog's mouth. Fran struggled against Bel but couldn't shake him off. Some of the wine dripped out of his mouth but the rest he drunk.

As Bel was preoccupied with torturing Fran, Liv grabbed a hidden bottle from under her bed and slammed it against Bel's head, knocking him out. "And that's for earlier!" she exclaimed hotly.

Bel lost consciousness and fell forward.

Fran pushed him off and sat up groggily. "Liv-san, why did you let the fake prince do that?" His face had become slightly flushed but not as much as Liv's.

She smirked. "You were bait," she explained.

"That isn't nice, Liv-san."

Liv shrugged. "So what? I bet you would have done the same thing."

Fran picked up Bel, which seemed to be heavy for him. "I'll take Bel to his room."

"It's getting late." Liv yawned. "I'm going to go to bed too," she said and watched Fran drag Bel out of her room. Once they were both gone, Liv changed into a long purple tank top and a girl's black boxers. Then she slipped off her blindfold and lay down on her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow ^^ and dont forget about the poll**


	4. Flashbacks, Nightmares, and A Trip?

Summery: Bel, Flan and Squalo were sent to get the new member of the Varia and Xanxus to them to keep there identity hidden meaning not even they wont know. Liv Lambert, a childhood friend of Xanxus and soon was adopted (by force) by Timoteo, the Ninth.

Chapter 4: Flashbacks, Nightmares, and A Trip?

* * *

_A young Livianna ran through the Lambert castle. Her mother scolded her, face stern, for not wearing her cloak. How much Livianna hated that cloak… She had worn it since… since… she couldn't remember; it had felt like forever. Slowly, the abhorrent cloak had grown on her and she had become used to it._

_Livianna went down the large hallways. She was so small and young that everything towered above her, casting her tiny form in shadows._

_"That girl is a disgrace!"_

_That was the voice of her mother. Curious, Livianna crept up to the closed doors, pressing her ear against the smooth, cold oak wood. The voices were much clearer now and she could hear her father moving around inside._

_"We must not let her live much longer," her mother said coldly._

_Livianna felt a tendril of fear creep into her heart. They were talking about her! She heard her father sigh and then chuckle, "She'll be gone sooner or later. Once Ayame and Ren are gone, she'll be next. Don't worry."_

_But her mother wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I want her gone now! Everything she does causes us misfortune! We must not allow her to become close to our dear Lilly and Lori!"_

_Livianna backed away slowly, tears stinging her eyes. She pulled up the hood on her hated crimson cloak and covered her head. From then on, she decided not to go near her family again. Liv started to roam the castle, finding hidden passageways and corridors, exploring secret chambers, and looking for small adventure._

_It wasn't long before the advisor spotted her. Liv had never seen the advisor before. 'Jury the lurking eyes,' she thought._

_The advisor was always watching Liv from within the shadows, protecting her mother and father from the child. She followed Liv silently, always watching… always watching…_

_"A girl with two different colored eyes is an abomination! It's completely ludicrous for you to stay here any longer! Your mere existence is a threat…"_

Liv woke up shaking. She took several deep gasps and for a moment felt disoriented. It took her a couple more seconds to realize where she was. 'I am not back there…' she told herself as she tried to calm her racing heart. 'I am not back there…' She was drenched in cold sweat and shivering.

Slowly but steadily, she started feeling a little better. The dream had been so vivid. She felt relieved that it had been nothing more than a flashback, a memory of the past. Suddenly, her eyes flew open before she shut them again half way. Turning, she looked to the side of her bed where a boy with teal green hair was gazing at her. Liv blinked at him, not completely awake yet.

"Liv-san, are you awake…?" Fran asked gently. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes." His eyes met hers, and he couldn't resist taking a closer look at the eyes she always covered with a blindfold. He saw the beautiful magenta hue of her eyes, and then he saw the hint of red in her left eye.

His eyes widened and then Fran quickly looked away. What would she do if she found out that he had seen her eyes?

"Liv-san, what… what kind of dreams were you having?" Fran asked.

"Hm…?" Liv mumbled, still in a daze. "Nothing… important…" she lied softly.

Fran fidgeted slightly. "Luss nee-san made dinner for us."

Liv said nothing and appeared to not have heard him.

"Liv-senpai?"

Calling her senpai got her attention. Liv frowned at that. "You really do know how to piss me off, don't you?" She sat up from her bed and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

Fran grabbed her blood red cloak and her blindfold, handing both to her. "Here."

"I guess you saw…?"

Fran averted his gaze. He didn't want to answer.

Liv scowled at him. "I strongly suggest that you never say a word of what you saw to anyone."

Fran nodded quickly, and then he asked, "Why do you hide your eyes…?"

Liv snatched her cloak and blindfold out of his hands. "Maybe I'll answer that question later," she muttered as she secured the fabric around her eyes and then put on her long cloak.

Fran looked at her. He knew better than to ask her so many questions but he really wanted to know. Liv was mysterious and seemed to harbor many secrets. "Liv-san, what kind of dreams were you having that made you tremble so much?"

Liv opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway, heading for the dinner room. "Like I said before, it's nothing important," she lied smoothly.

When Fran said nothing, Liv glanced at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered.

They entered the dinner room where everyone had already gathered. They were seated at a long table, eating.

"Ushishi. Did the frog have fun with the boss's sister?" Of course Bel would be the first one to speak up and try to get on her nerves.

"No," Fran answered while Liv shot Bel a cold look. "Liv-san was asleep."

Before Bel could say something else, Lussuria glided over. "Liv-chan!~" he sang, "Here's your seat next to our boss." He gestured to the empty chair and then set down her plate of food at the table.

"Your boss," Liv pointed out with boredom. "My brother."

Lussuria smiled. "He said your favorite food is Sweet and Sour Chicken."

Liv nodded. She picked up her utensils and took a small bite out of the food. It was perfect! Just the right amount of sweetness and sourness, with bursts of amazing flavor; just the way it was made in the restaurants.

"How is it?" Lussuria asked expectantly, watching her eat.

"It's good," Liv answered, looking up at him.

He smiled, satisfied with her answer, and then sat down at his own seat and started to eat.

The food was delicious and appetizing but Liv wasn't feeling very hungry. The flashback had left her more tired than she had realized. She played with her food, chasing a morsel of chicken across her plate.

_Your mere existence is a threat… _

The old woman's voice echoed in her head, looping and repeating on and on.

'A threat?' Liv thought quietly. 'Hm… maybe so… since I killed them all.'

Liv stabbed the morsel with her fork and then took another bite of her chicken. After ten minutes of eating, she was done. She got up and was about to leave when Bel stood up as well, slamming the door shut and blocking her way.

"Ushishishi. Where does the peasant think she's going?" Bel asked, a wild smile on his face.

"To bed."

His smile turned into a sly grin. "Ushishi. Can I join you?"

Liv froze. "Go to hell!" She stormed towards him and shoved him out of her way. Then she wrenched open the door and walked away down the hall.

_Your mere existence is a threat… _

The words kept echoing in her head. Liv groaned softly and rubbed the heel of her palm against her temple. Sooner or later, the old woman's words would disappear. Maybe… maybe…

"VOI!" Squalo yelled, coming after her. "Liv, where do you think you're going!?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned towards him. "Like I said to the stupid, arrogant prince, I'm going to bed!" Then she turned away, intent on heading back to her room without any more interruptions.

"VOI!" Squalo yelled after her, waving his sword around. "But Boss wants to see you!"

"Tell him to wait until morning," Liv called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs. Leaving behind the loud Squalo, she walked into the comforting darkness of her own room.

Liv felt drained of energy and exhausted. She made straight for her bed and saw that the same bag was on her bed.

"s**t…" Frustrated, she grabbed the bag and threw it into her garbage and then lay down on her bed.

It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep again.

_A young Livianna turned her head. A thick fog hung in the air and she couldn't see anything. "Who's there?" Her voice sounded small and scared._

She heard two sets of laughter floating through the mist but she couldn't see anyone. "It's Lilly and Lori! Don't you remember us, Liv? We're the ones mother kept you away from."

Liv frowned. "I… I don't care for you."

From the dense fog, two girls stepped out, dressed in similar clothing.

"How rude!" Lilly frowned, pouting. "We're supposed to be sisters! Triplets!" Her violet eyes flashed with annoyance at Liv's tone.

"Yeah!" Lori exclaimed, her different blue eyes darting around. "We snuck off just to play with you!"

"…And that would make me happy, why?" Liv brushed back her hood, letting it fall to her shoulders, but she kept her blindfold on.

Lilly smiled and reached out, brushing her small fingers down Liv's long hair. "It's true. All three of us have the same hair color." She seemed happy.

But Lori was less pleased. She frowned. "It is." Then she held up a cage filled with green frogs and her serious expression shifted into a cruel smile. "Do you want to play a game, sister?"

Liv's eyes shot open and she bolted up on her bed. She was trembling. "J-Just another memory…" she whispered into the still, dark air of her room. She rubbed her head and found that her hair was matted with sweat. "Damn it… it's more like a nightmare." She shook her head and then got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom.

The cool bathroom tile sent a shiver up her spine as she touched it with her barefoot. Padding over to the mirror, she peered at her own reflection and sighed. "The only different thing about us was the color of our eyes…"

Then she looked away and went towards her bathtub. Turning on the water, she let hot water fill the tub and started undressing. Once the tub was full, she turned off the tap and got in, sighing as the hot water soothed her skin. For some odd reason, she felt very tired even after all the small naps she had been taking. Maybe it was because she hadn't truly slept for almost three whole nights.

Liv closed her eyes, feeling the swirling steam lull her into another gentle sleep.

_"I see you're still in the garden," he said with a gentle laugh._

"Hm…?" Livianna looked up from the flower she was holding and broke out into a bright smile. "Sebastian!"

He grinned. "It's been a while."

"Mother might be mad if she sees you with me," Liv said even though she didn't really care.

Sebastian chuckled with a tinge of sadness. "She wouldn't, knowing I might not have that much time left."

Liv was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," Sebastian said and patted his younger sister's head with fondness. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Remember, no matter what, I'll always love you."

Liv woke up again and frowned. This was one dream that she wanted desperately to finish, finally understanding what Sebastian had meant when he had said that he did not have much time left.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to return to sleep, wanting to catch those last fragments of sweet memory. Concentrating so hard, she bit her lip and drew blood.

Finally, Liv realized her efforts were futile. There was no going back to sleep. The hot bathwater had turned cold. Liv sighed and got out of the tub, wrapping a soft towel around herself. Quickly drying herself, she threw on a pink halter tank top and a pair of black shorts. Then she wrapped the blindfold around her eyes and went back into her room.

Sitting down at her desk, Liv played with a pencil while she thought. It was only six o'clock in the morning, too early for anyone to be up but she didn't want to go down into the kitchen just in case someone was up. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

Liv's thoughts kept drifting back to the vivid flashbacks. The old woman's menacing words… her mother's cold words… all those things they had said…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a monotone voice. "Liv-san?"

Liv knew who it was without even looking and so she didn't reply or move.

"Are you sleeping, Liv-san?" Fran asked after she didn't respond.

"Ushishi," Bel said knowing she was awake. "Peasant sure sleeps a lot."

"Liv-san is probably tired."

"Ushishi. Prince is bored though. Shishishi." Bel laughed and then said something quietly to Fran.

Fran shook his head quickly. "Bel-senpai, boss man isn't going to like that."

But Bel wasn't the type to listen to advice or caution. "Ushishi." He walked up and picked Liv up bridal style.

Liv's eyes widened in surprise. "Put me down!"

"Bel-senpai," Fran mumbled. "This isn't a good idea."

"Shut up, frog!" Bel snapped gleefully. "We're going on a trip!"

"Stupid! Arrogant! Prince!" Liv yelled at him. "Put me down! Put me down! What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you!"

Bel ignored her attempts to escape. "Ushishi. The frog's also going since he knows too much."

"Bel-senpai, where are we going?" Fran asked.

Bel's smile grew bigger. "Ushishi. A boat ride." Then he swung Liv down on her soft bed and went about tying up her hands and feet. "So you won't get away," he explained charmingly.

Liv struggled vigorously against the bonds but couldn't loosen them. Failing miserably at escaping, she turned her glare on both of them even though they couldn't see her eyes behind her blindfold.

"Liv-san, I don't approve of what Bel-senpai is doing but if I don't help him, he'll kill me."

Bel threw a knife at Fran's hat. "Ushishi. That's right." He brought out a few more knives. "Now stupid frog, go get your things."

Fran did as he was told and left the room.

With Liv tied up and helpless on her bed, Bel rummaged through her stuff, making himself right at home in her room. He gathered what looked like a swimsuit, some clothes, and other stuff he thought she might need on their trip together.

"Ushishi. For a peasant, you have some fancy things." Bel looked through her stuff and found a locket. He held it up and looked at the solid gold, heart-shaped necklace.

Then he continued packing up her things into two bags. "Anything else you need before we set off? Ushishi." He knelt down beside her and untied her. "Better not take off."

Liv rolled her eyes behind her blindfold and got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her jewelry box. She opened the small box with the key around her neck.

"Ushishi. What's in there?" Bel asked curiously as he leaned over her shoulder, trying to take a look.

Liv ignored him and took out a golden pocket watch which Bel immediately snatched away from her hands.

He turned the beautiful pocket watch around in his hands. "Who's Sebastian?" he asked, looking at the engraved name on the back.

Liv frowned and turned away. "No one important."

Bel's smile vanished. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" he asked solemnly.

Liv pulled the watch out of his hands. "I'm not," she assured him. She sat down on the edge of her bed and gazed at the pocket watch with an almost sorrowful expression.

Fran walked back into the room and announced, "Bel-senpai, I'm done." He held out his small suitcase.

Bel nodded. "Ushishi. I'm going to go pack. Frog, watch her!" And then he left the room.

Fran went to Liv and sat down beside her. "Liv-san, did the fake prince do something to you?"

Liv shook her head absentmindedly at Fran, recalling the happy memory of Sebastian. _'Remember, no matter what, I'll always love you.'_ A small smile touched her lips. "No, Bel didn't do anything."

Fran tilted his head and studied her. "Did he do something nice?" he asked, noting her smile.

"No," Liv murmured. "I was just thinking of the past." Then slowly, she opened up the pocket watch and a beautiful, haunting melody started to play, spinning around the room gently.

'That sounds so sorrowful,' Fran thought. He blinked. "Liv-san?"

She looked up at him. "Hm…? What is it?"

"That tune… it plays from the watch?"

Liv nodded. "Yes, it's called the Forbidden Lullaby."

"That explains why it sounds so sad."

"I think it's a beautiful melody," Liv whispered and closed the watch gently.

Fran glanced at her. "Did you compose it?"

She shook her head. "No. My biological brother did."

Fran wanted to ask more but somehow he knew he shouldn't. Liv had just shared something personal with him and if he asked for more, she would get angry.

It was then that Bel returned with his own things packed and ready. "Ushishi. Let's go."

The day was sunny and beautiful. Lazy clouds of pure white fluff floated gently across the blue upon blue sky as seagulls soared high through the air. A gentle warm breeze swept across the serene ocean, stirring up small lapping waves.

On the Varia private yacht, Bel steered the boat across the calm sea surface as the wind blew his golden hair back and forth. Fran relaxed on the deck, staring out. Liv sat near his foot, gazing at her watch and lost in her own memories.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran yelled to be heard above the rushing wind as Bel maneuvered their boat. "Wouldn't boss man be mad if he knew we took his boat?"

"Ushishishi. We can say it was Liv's idea."

Liv tore her gaze away from her watch and looked up. "What!?" she yelled.

"Ushishi. Shut up," Bel smiled as he continued steering.

On Xanxus's private yacht, there were at least ten different rooms which worked out well for Liv. She didn't want to have to share rooms with anyone.

"Liv-san," Fran called.

"What is it?"

"Earlier… you said you were thinking about your past."

"What about it?" Liv asked.

"What… were you like when you were… younger?"

She frowned at him. "The same as I am now." She didn't like talking about her past nor did she like having vivid dreams about them.

"Ushishi. A young, feisty peasant," Bel remarked.

"You really annoy me," Liv said to Bel as she closed her eyes.

"Ushishi." His voice grew closer and the next thing she knew, he was sitting right next to her, so close she could feel the warmth of his body.

Liv's eyes shot open from behind her blindfold. "Get the hell away from me!" she warned coldly.

"No way! Shishishi. Prince has to teach the peasant a lesson for having a foul mouth." Bel slipped out a couple of his knives.

"Bel-senpai," Fran mumbled nervously. "You shouldn't."

Liv smirked. She didn't know what he had planned but she was convinced that Bel was going to kill her. "Go ahead. It doesn't matter to me."

A smug look crossed Bel's features. "Ushishishi." Then without warning, he slid his sharp knife upwards and made a quick cut on the hood of Liv's red cloak. The deep gash revealed her long amber-brown hair.

"Fake prince…"

Ignoring Fran, Bel continued cutting. He paused as Liv held still, patiently waiting. Without hesitation, Bel pressed the edge of his knife to her blindfold and with a well-calculated cut upwards, shredded the fabric around her eyes. He had expected her to fight him to the very end but Liv didn't even move.

Once he had stripped away the blindfold that covered her eyes, Bel took a long look at her.

Liv looked up at Bel with ice cold eyes.

* * *

End!~ I wonder what the trip will be like xD.

Please Review, Favorite, Follow ^^


End file.
